Autonomous vehicles have entered the world in several embodiments, from self-driving automobiles to self-piloted drones for package delivery and reconnaissance. Various autonomous sea-going vehicles have been described as well, for use in automated data collection activities. The first sea-going autonomous vehicles were probably torpedoes, executing preprogrammed travel paths.
“Autonomous” means “no direct human intervention in the control functions.” Self-contained, environmentally aware in a way that enables decent control, and sufficient processing figure out what to do next. “Partially autonomous” may also mean that the autonomous boat follows a pre-determined path supplied by a user, as best it can. Herein is described an “autonomous control boat” for use in a variety of situations where manned operation is either expensive or dangerous, or extremely difficult to manage.
In an embodiment, the autonomous or unmanned boat described herein comprises an unmanned powered marine platform that may be used to tow another in-water object or objects independently. Autonomous towing further comprises a mechanical connection between the autonomous vehicle and the towed object, which may further comprise a metal cable, wire, or tow rope or a tow line or a chain, or any other suitable linkage including rigid or semi-rigid elements. A tow cable may be part of a winch system for controlling the separation between boat and in-water object. Monitoring and controlling the tow cable is essential for proper control and towing operation, and is described further in a subsequent section.
In an embodiment, the autonomous boat may work with at least one other conventionally-piloted or autonomous boat to accomplish a tandem towing movement of one or more other in-water objects. Thus there are two different modes of operation: independent, single boat operation, and interdependent, collaborative operation with two or more boats operating in conjunction one or more in-water object.
In an embodiment, the autonomous or unmanned boat described herein comprises an autonomous powered marine platform that may be used to collaborate with another master vessel to increase the capability and productivity of an in-water operation. The autonomous vessel can be programmed to operate in a position and heading that is relative the master vessel. The autonomous vessel can collect in water, above water, or sub-bottom sea-floor data or information.